The Cangaroo Sharpener With Disposable Pouch is a pencil sharpener with a removable disposable pouch. Attaching the disposable pouch to a standard or cosmetic one or two hole sharpener is what makes the Cangaroo Sharpener With Disposable Pouch unique from anything on the market and the object of invention. The disposable pouch eliminates the mess and inconvenience of disposing of pencil shavings. The attaching of the pouch is identical for all size pencil sharpeners and the object of invention. Approximate overall dimension of the Cangaroo Sharpener is 2″ wide×2½″ long.
The Cangaroo Sharpener With Disposable Pouch patent should include patent rights and exclusivity for attaching a removable, disposable pouch to all pencil sharpeners that sharpen regular lead pencils, art pencils and cosmetic pencils of all sizes, single and double hole handheld pencil sharpeners. Because of the added pouch the Cangaroo Sharpener With Disposable Pouch has the ability to be carried in cosmetic cases, purses, student's bags, utilized for school and art classes and/or with any person that needs a pencil sharpener in day to day activities without the sharpener container breaking open and spilling shaving contents.
The pouch will be made from natural latex or latex free materials. Natural latex from the rubber plant is biodegradable. The Cangaroo Sharpener disposable pouches will be available in a variety of colors and designs.
The single and double hole pencil sharpeners that will be used as a component, are already in existence and are currently in the marketplace. The pencil sharpener is not the non-provisional patent object. The object of invention for the non-provisional patent is attaching a removable, disposable latex or latex free pouch to any existing cosmetic or standard pencil sharpener. The disposable latex pouch is attached to the outside of the pencil sharpener, then a 0.625″-0.75″ wide stretch band is stretched over the top edge of the pouch securing the pouch to the pencil sharpener.